100 years after Destined
by allvampirebooksfan
Summary: so this is me as a vampire and it starts out with a bit of a blood drinking thing so be wary of content language :
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

So for most of my life I was that girl who always stood out in the humans, but lately that seemed normal compared to my resent happenings… I was marked in Victoria, British Columbia and ferried over to Vancouver, British Columbia. There I was given the mentor Zoey Redbird, The high priestess of that house of night. So, this really mean girl, Naomi, was the leader of this club thing called the dark daughters and sons right? But when Zoey learned that she had been lacing sage with pot as her ceremony braids, Zoey made her step down as leader and let me in as their leader. Now I was super popular and I had the cutest boyfriend ever, his name was Cody. He kind of reminded me of Zoey's warrior/guardian boyfriend, Stark? (I think that was his name.) Anyway Cody reminds me of him. So I had four friends. We each had an affinity too! Cody with fighting and air, (he got two really good ones) Tina with fire, Helen with water, Christina with earth, and me with spirit and visions. That's my gang, now then to the real story, oh right, and my name is Kendra Lowe-McCarthy. NOW TO THE REAL STORY…

So, it's seven pm on New Years Eve and honestly, I hate being up that early, especially on my sweet sixteen. If vampires even have those. I had been woken up by my roommate Helen and I was soo not happy. I had woken up ranting at her saying the f word in each sentence I'd said about thirty too many times.

"Come on Kendra, its time to go for a walk, we need to have some time being sober before you get drunk for your birthday party." I looked at her strangely,

"But I thought that vampires couldn't get drunk from alcohol. High Priestess Redbird says so herself." We laughed.

"No duh, you are gonna get drunk on Cody's blood." I gasped; I hadn't drunk someone's blood for a while thanks to the high priestess.

"OMG! Seriously? But the high priestess banned blood drinking for fledglings! So, do I get my sweet sixteen after all?" I asked.

"Uh, yea! Not even vampires could stop having sweet sixteen's!" I shot up out of bed and ran for a shower and got dressed.

"Well then come on H! Let's walk before I get blood drunk." We both ran from the room and to the court yard. It had started snowing out and we were playing around and making snow angels. That is, until Cody, Tina, and Christina came around as well as Helen's boyfriend Dante and Tina and Christina's boyfriends, Nathaniel and Spencer.

"Hey guys." I said, running into the waiting arms of Cody. We all laughed talking for a few minutes until we started walking and kissing and we all felt cold.

We made a plan to meet in mine and Helen's room. The only problem with that was, when we got to the door, the two of us realized that we'd left our room key cards in our dorm room.

"So much for that, anyone else have a room they don't mind sharing for today?" Helen asked. Tina and Christina spoke up at the same time,

"Why not ours? 'Cause it's twice as big as the third former room you have." I had forgotten that they were older, but that sounded good any way. Helen spoke up again.

"Yea sounds good."

"Let the new sixteen year old talk for herself H." Christina said. "Kendra? What'd you think?" I felt my cheeks go red,

"Heh heh, uh, just let Helen talk for me would ya?" Cody looked at me and figured out pretty fast why I was all blushed and stuff, probably both reasons too, because he put a comforting arm around my waist.

We headed toward the girls' bedroom. In my head I thought -at least they'll be drinking each others blood to and not watching me drink Cody's blood- we walked inside, Tina started the whole thing drinking from Nathaniel. Christina started next from Spencer, then Helen from Dante. I was a little hesitant with Cody, I smiled, (sort of) and leaned in, nicked his neck with my canine tooth, which I knew was the sharpest one. The intake of my first gulp of blood made me shiver, it was sweet like honey but it tasted like lime, it also gave me this weird pleasure that made me moan. I heard Cody start moaning too, I thought to myself- is he feeling the same way as me? - This experience reminded me of sex every time I drank, but even better. Better than Cody inside of me for real? Probably not, but this was definitely amazing. Then I realized that it should be causing Cody pain because of the tooth cut I made and well it should hurt shouldn't it?

I stopped abruptly in the middle of a moan and looked at him he wasn't pale and he didn't look like he was in pain but it left me wondering. I looked around the room at the others, they'd stopped too. That's when I figured out why; they were also shifting positions so that the guys could drink. Cody was gently moving me too. I happily moved my hair away from my neck for him,

"Well Kendra, it's time you learned how it feels again to get your blood drank from you, it's been too long since the last time. But just to let you know now, I take a bit more blood than most people." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Yea ok, love you." He pulled me toward him and bit down on my neck, I winced at the sudden jolt of pain, but that subsided quickly with a sense of longing. I moaned, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck, completely forgetting about the outside world. Time just seemed to pass by and Cody stopped, suddenly I felt like I really lost a bit more blood than I'd expected.

"You do realize, that now that we've done this we'll have to hide form high priestess Redbird until we look normal right?" I looked into Cody's eyes.

"We've got that covered, Zoey thinks that we are going to Victoria for the weekend for your birthday!"

Thanks for reading! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry fur not wrightin' in a while… Damn exams at school start in a week and I am ultra flipping stressed. Especially since I'm trying not to swear, so far, not to well.**

**OK so to recap your memories… "We've got that covered; Zoey thinks we're going to Victoria for your birthday for the weekend!"**

CH.2

"Ok then Cody, what's your plan, stay in our rooms for the whole weekend?" I asked

"Nope, we are going to Victoria. All of us." He said. I sighed and tried to get up but my head spun.

"I guess you do take a bit more than most." I groaned and lay back down. "Not only that but its also probably a blood drunk hang over. I've forgotten what they feel like. Fuck, any one else fell like this?" I looked around and saw that everyone nodded.

"Should we leave now or get sobered up first?" Helen asked, I think.

Then I think it was a voice at the door, possibly Stark. "Why don't I give you kids a ride to the ferry? Oh and don't worry, Zoey figured that you kids would get blood drunk because of her sixteenth." I gasped happily and we all got up and followed Stark to the stupid red vampire 'tard bus' as Aphrodite, the current vampire prophetess called it.

I was about to get on the bus when my head started to hurt times fifty what it had been before.

"Fuck! Agh, see you guys soon I have a fucked up damn vision to deal with. Agh." I exclaimed as I slipped into the place that the vision was taking me.

I was standing in a huge field of lavender, looking at myself? That was different. I was facing Cody and he was looking at me with the saddest face I've ever seen. I watched him for a minute and then I heard this loud noise. It sounded like a bull so I turned; a white colored bull was getting ready to run at Cody. I saw these weird black arrow things around it, just kind of floating. Instead of the bull charging, the arrow things came at him and pierced several places on his body, leaving lacerations that looked like they may never stop bleeding. I saw me screaming and crying. There was so much blood, neither vision me or real me looked like we could handle it.

Thankfully the vision ended at that instant and I got back to reality. I put my hand on my head and groaned, "Ugh damn it, that was fucking scary. I'll fill you in later guys. Hey Stark, can stick around long enough for my headache to subside? You might know something about the place I was in. Shit, looks like its affecting more than usual." I looked around, we were on the bus and I was laying on one of the seats with Cody.'

"Yes, I think I should since this vision affected you so much. I will alert Zoey so that she won't expect me to soon the tunnels." He says as we pull into the ferry terminal.

"Well my head feels way better now so, Stark, do you know of a place with a gigantic field of lavender?" Stark froze in his spot and turned around with alarmed eyes.

"Are you sure that's what it was? A lavender field?" He asked.

"Yea, positive. So you know it?" I asked back.

"Yes I do, Zoey's grandma's lavender farm. Anything else in your vision that's important?" he said.

"uh huh, a white colored bull with black arrow shaped things floating around it. I was watching me and Cody; he was attacked by the black things. There was so much blood, it was scary and the white colored bull said something but that doesn't make sense because it's an animal not human. It said, 'this death will come if you don't join me. Betray that peasant you call a goddess and this won't happen.' It was so scary, I've never had something like that in a vision." Stark looked really alarmed.

"Go to Victoria, I will deal with this with Zoey." And we all left to catch our ferry.

**OK well I'm not gonna leave you in a cliff hanger here so I'm about to wright more today. I'm to excited to not type this up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, here's Ch.2 I'm so so so so so so excited to write this I love reading. I don't think I'll be writing my two stories only once a week any more. I think that I'll write whenever my dad's not bugging me about chores or studying for my exams next week. God grade eight is so fucking stressful, first damn year of exams ever! No need to recap your memories this time! Oh and this chapter goes between me and Stark so it'll probably be longer than Ch.1.**

Stark… Driving went ok on the way back but it was impossible for me to keep my mind off of Kendra's vision. The white bull, the lavender farm, and the darkness. "God Zoey's gonna brake down in tears from this vision." I say to myself.

When I got there, I was greeted by a worried Zoey. She kissed me and then asked.

"So, Kendra had a vision. You seemed really concerned when you called, what about?" I stroked her hair.

"Your grandma's lavender farm. Kendra and Cody were standing in a field of lavender by your grandma's house, the white bull was there and it used the darkness to kill Cody. But something weird happened; the white bull spoke to Kendra but not the one in the vision, it spoke to reality Kendra while she watched the vision. It'd said, 'this death will come if you don't join me. Betray that peasant you call a goddess and this won't happen.' I don't know what that means but we should probably keep her out of danger. 100 years and that damned bull still wants to mess with our fucking lives." I say, Zoey turned around and I stopped stroking her hair.

"Yea that's probably best. Are you sure that we should let them go to Victoria then? And calm down, seriously, your vibes not giving off anything pleasant and I'm on the edge of crying any way, thanks to your little synopsis on her vision. All this, it freaks me out and I don't think we can face the bull again." She laid her head on my chest.

"We always don't we? And plus, ay will a'ways luv yur wumman." She laughed.

"After all this time I still can't believe you can imitate him so well. I love you, any other ideas to distract me? I'm in desperate need of any kind of distraction." She says, leaning against me.

"How 'bout this wumman." I say and lean down to kiss her before she laughed again.

Kendra… On the ferry, I was standing alone with Cody while everyone else was getting food. Cody spoke and I looked up to meet his penetrating gaze.

"So if what you say really does happen, will you refuse the white colored bull and let me die? If that's what needs to happen so you don't turn evil, then that's what I think may be best." I step up to him.

"I'm more than positive that it might happen, Cody. And I will refuse him but I also plan on not letting you die either. I won't let that happen. If it tries to attack you I swear Cody, I will jump in front of you and let it kill me. I love you to much. Worst case scenario will probably be both of us dying." I say, kissing him for emphasis.

Cody raps his arms around my waist and kisses me back nipping my lip and drawing a little blood. His tongue started to lick it and I alarmedly pulled away.

"I've lost enough blood today. Later ok?" He nodded and kissed me sweetly.

"I forgot I drank from you only an hour ago. He he, love you." He said. The others came back from eating and we all stood watching for Swartz bay. Although we vampires don't easily feel cold it was seriously cold outside and all the girls were shivering like Chihuahuas because we were all in tank tops and short shorts. The guys on the other hand were all in Jeans, tee shirts, and their thick black hoodies. I called spirit to me and told it to warm us up until the ferry ride was over. All the girls looked at me with smiling faces.

"Thanks Kendra!" They all said in unison.

"Hey, don't bother thanking me, I was cold to. Hey boys, do want in on the heat or are you good?" I asked them.

"Nah we're good." Dante said. I had almost completely forgotten he was even here.

"Dude, don't tell 'er that, it's rude. Of course we want in on the heat Kendra." Nathaniel said. Now Cody spoke up.

"You're both wrong. Can't you boys tell how pale she is from even just helping the girls? If anything we should be trying to get her to stop using her element and just go inside." He said.

"You know that I'm fine. Plus it's way better outside, cold or not." I said, stepping backward a little. I put my hand up to my head. "Ok, so I'm a little dizzy. Whatever, its probably just left over from the vision."

"Yea, Kendra just thank your element and we'll go inside. I don't want you to pass out, OK?" He asks in his ever present concern for me. I grumble and call my element away. In doing so I almost feint anyway. "See? I told you, here, you'll get stronger if you drink some of my blood…" He holds his wrist near my mouth and I bite down.

After drinking for a minute I stop and stood properly.

The horn blew, indicating that we were approaching the terminal. "Off to Victoria we go!" I say as we all walk off.

**I'm sorry guys, if this wasn't as exciting as I'd said, my dad was yelling at me a lot and I've been listening to Justin Bieber all day. I'm soo excited for his concert in Vancouver. I think that'll be what next chapters gonna be about. Type y'all soon**

**-don't forget to review! If you don't I will never type again!**

**- Just kidding, this is like my life, I would go seriously crazy as fuck if I didn't have this to do other than school and friend stuff.**

**- sincerely KLM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not typing in a while… Exams start on Monday and I am super stressed. So I thank all of the people who are reading this, whether or not you write me some reviews or not. (Please please please do!) Anyway, I am very excited to write this chapter and also to be the hell done with exams. Here's a recap- The horn blew, indicating that we were approaching the terminal. "Off to Victoria we go!" I say as we all walk off. Oh and in this chapter, there will be three new characters, my mom-Tracy. My dad-Michael. And my evil step dad-David. By the way he's not just evil for the story he actually is and he's Christian, which of course I don't have a problem with. Isn't that ironic? After I read HoN, I started calling him my step loser. **

It was just as pretty as I remembered; I was staring out of my window in the taxi we'd gotten into. I was so, so, so excited to see my mom again. Although I'd have to face my damn step dad again. But seeing my real dad as well will be amazing.

I looked up and noticed my favorite building in all of Victoria, Crystal Pool Aquatic Centre. Cody noticed my excitement and asked.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing I think you would find important, but it is to me." I said

"Well then what is it?" he asked another question.

"Crystal Pool Aquatic Centre, my all time favorite place to swim, and the home to my old swim team I swam for, TYEE. I haven't been on that team for three years now and I still remember the whole cheer. T-Y-E-E we're the fastest in the sea, we'll beat the rest 'cause we're the best go-o-o TYEE! Oh I miss them." I whimpered a little bit.

"We should go swimming there then, I think it would be good for your memory." He suggested.

"Ok, sure. Do you want me to call my mom to let her know that we're gonna be there soon? I've told her already how many of us there are." I said

"Yea, you probably should. But if you hate David so much, considering what you told me, why not go to your dads and sleep there instead of just visiting him?" He asked.

"Because Cody, he lives in a crappy old trailer with three bedrooms. My step sister got our whole room when I moved to the house of night, and there's also the case of my little brother. I know that he isn't here this weekend, if he was, I wouldn't visit. I got about ninety too many concussions because of him." I said.

"Oh ok." And that was the end of our conversation, mostly because the taxi driver pulled up at my mom's house.

I walked to the door and dinged the doorbell. My mom answered right away.

"Kendra? What? Oh right, the others. Thank god you're here now. I just learned how to make Tofurkey. I hope you like it!" I scowled and gagged.

"Uh, mom, do you mind if we just go to fairways for Chinese food?" I asked as politely as I could.

"No! You would hardly eat any of my cooking before now and I will make you now. Unless you can't eat food in your new, um… state."

"We can eat food mom, it's not like we live on blood." I said jokingly.

"So you actually DRINK blood?" I herd a voice come from behind mom, and I watched as David, my evil step dad walked to us at the doorway.

I scoffed at him and say, "No duh, WE are VAMPIRES David!" My irritation towards him didn't go unnoticed by him and I grinned as he replied to mom,

"Uh, I think I'll go get them some timmies coffee." (Tim Horton's.)

"No need, I'll just make them some. You don't actually sleep right?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yes mom, we do sleep. And we can go outside during the day so we can basically do whatever while we're here." She smiled at me.

"Ok then sweetie." She said, pushing us inside for her tofurkey, EWW!

**Tofurkey is a really gross alternative for turkey. it is made of tofu, duh you guys shoulda figured that out. And in the next chapter, I think that I will do a fight between David and swimming at crystal pool and going and seeing my dad. Of coarse then, I'd have to add in my step sister Erin, and my dads girlfriend Kathleen. Thanx for reading! Type you all again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

The eight of us choked down on the tofurky trying not to gag in front of my mom, but I still did. Half way through dinner, David came in the room and sat down looking down so that his eyes didn't come in contact with ours.

"So, mom, where are we sleeping?" I asked her through another forced bite.

"Well, there are eight of you so, I put some pillows and blankets in your old room for you all to sleep in. The bed you used to sleep in isn't there anymore."

"Ok, great, and oh, right. We were going to my dads house for the day tomorrow before we go back to the house of night." She nods and goes back to eating.

After dinner, we all went to my old room, "Your mom wasn't kidding, ha ha." Dante said, it was the first thing that we'd heard him say in a while.

"Hey, at least my mom was smart about it, although, having the bed here would be nice." I tell him, and he grunts at me in acknowledgement.

"What do mean by smart?" Helen asked me.

"What I mean is, wait; you haven't figured it out yet? You are so slow. Ok, what I mean is that there are four bed type things in here and eight of us. Looks like she knew that I didn't have eight friends, but that I had three friends who all had boyfriends, and a boyfriend for myself." She rolled her eyes at me

"Yeah, sure I am the one who is slow. Don't forget that I was the fastest one on your tofurkey comments on the ferry."

"That's different, I'd already told you about my mom's food, AND you've eaten it before. You make a horrible argument." I say yawning.

We'd all picked our beds by the time that I was almost passed out, and Cody had his arm around me in our chosen bed in such a small time frame you might mistake him as a _twilight_ vampire. I laughed tiredly at the thought before yawning one last time before I fell asleep.

I couldn't tell if my dreams that night were visions but I was quite sure that they weren't because I was still very, very conscious of Cody's arm and were it was on my body. Lucky for me, he was VERY respectful of me. Unlike my ex and boyfriends before him.

STARK… I had a hard time trying not to worry about our off campus fledgling while WORRING about my Zoey, I could feel her scared, depressed, and annoyed feelings pouring out from her mind. Normally, I obeyed her and didn't look into her thoughts as well as her feelings, but with how she was now, I listened to her thoughts a lot more frequently, I always found her planning either revenge on the white bull, or sometimes defense against it, and I found her thinking about my muscles as well to try and help herself forget about the white bull all together.

That morning, when I woke up in the tunnels, I found Zoey snuggled up right into my side instead of up and awake and in the kitchen looking for brown pop like she normally did. As I got up, Zoey stirred rolling over, I was just barely out the door when she yawned awake.

"Good morning Stark." She said as she stretched out like a cat. "what time is it, It isn't right when you somehow manage to wake up before me."

"Ha, wow Z, its only been thirty seconds since you woke up and you are worrying? That's a new record." I said laughing to myself.

She scowls up at me. "Very funny ha ha." She started whimpering a little as if she remembered something. "Ugh, how do vampires bare with the whole live for centuries while the rest of your family dies forty years to sixty years later!" I move back to the bed.

"Now is so not a good time to worry about family either Z, besides, every vampire gives up their family."

"That's not helping Stark. I just might be the only vampire high priestess who misses her old life." She sighs at me.

"Really Z? If your going to worry about something, Worry about Kramisha's poems, 'cause if she writes something about the white bull, then there is no way of correcting the vision that Kendra had." I shut up just then because she started crying again, and as if on que, Kramisha walked in our door.

"Uh, Zoey? Oh hey Stark." She asked walking into our room.

"Kramisha, please whatever you do, don't say anything about the W Bull." I tell her,

"Ok, fine but then I will have to show you the poem. Wait, what do you mean by the W… OHH. Never mind." She said, handing me the poem

_Thow past of death and sorrow repeats himself._

_Tricks and true evil return._

_Does white remind you of anything?_

_The fight starts again, but thow not involed._

_A new fledgling is troubled with its wrath._

_If she turns to death for help all will be lost._

_The return of the white bull is happening?_

_To be stopped not destroyed._

_By the young of Nyx._

_Visions_

_Elements_

_Trust_

_Love_

_Lies_

I looked up from the letter, "Oh dear, that's gonna put a bump in humanity." I? said cracking a joke to lighten the mood drop that the poem created. The two girls just stared at me with disbelief , "What?"

"dumb ass, I don't feel like tolerating your stupid jokes right now!" Zoey suddenly snapped. "Ugh, I need a brown pop." She said walking away.

"THANKS Kramisha." I told her sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

SO EXCITED TO HAVE FINALY GOTTEN TO CHAPTER SIX, IT JUST ANNOYS ME SO MUCH THAT MY VOLUNTEERING GETS IN THE WAY OF MY WRITING. I DO NOT PLAN ON USING DISCLAIMER NOTES UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S KIND OBVIOUS THAT NO STORIES ON FANFIC ARE THE WRITERS' OWN. I MEAN IT'S CALLED FANFIC FOR NYX'S SAKE!

Kendra… In the morning, my head ached and Cody was almost on top of me and I couldn't quite get him off of me. I chose the logical way out and woke him up by lightly touching his chest and dragging my hand down to his bulge and I released a little spirit towards it. He woke up with a start and rolled right off me, I smiled to myself in triumph.

"Sorry 'bout that, what time is it?" He asked. I picked up my phone to check and just as I did it started ringing payphone by maroon5 solo version (_fave song!) _

"heylo?" I asked.

'Oh, good, Kendra, we need you back at the house of night immediately!' Zoey said to me.

"Why? We aren't done here."

'You may not be done there but you are in grave danger."

"Fine, should I call when we are back?"

'Call when you are approaching the terminal, Stark will be there to grab you all.'

"Alright, good bye priestess." I said and slammed my phone down grumbling. "Get up everyone, HP Zoey urgently wants us home."

Everyone got up unhappily and groggy from there sleep but we managed to get out the door only a half an hour later. Even without waking up the rest of the house. We caught the earliest bus that we could to the ferries. All that time, we got more looks than usual. Ever since Zoey had become high priestess, fledglings hadn't had to wear the cover up on their marks. I guess the people here aren't used to seeing so many of us. On the ferry, people constantly avoided us or passed by with weary looks. Eventually, Dante just snapped.

"Hey man, what's the deal with this?!" He said to one guy who had tried to just sneak past us. The man just cowered in a corner and said back.

"No! Don't come near me! My- my blood isn't fresh enough for your taste!"

I tried to talk to him, "what do you mean sir? We don't drink human blood. We aren't really vampires yet."

"NO! NO! Not the truth! The news broadcast, attack, vampires, blood, everyone scared now, not the truth!" He sputtered.

The man scurried away, and I looked to my friends, wondering what it was all about.

"What the fuck is that guy on? Never has a vampire ever openly drank human blood, and further more, since when does this kind of stuff go public?" Christina asked.

"Calm your tits Chrissy, we will find out from Zoey, ok?" I asked.

"Fine." She said in a somewhat aggressive tone. We walked to the edge of the boat and enjoyed the air blowing in our faces. It was calm, cool, and ordinary, something we vampires lacked a lot of these days. "Hey, Cody, You have a cell with its own network right? We should find out what news broadcast the human was talking about is about right?"

"Good point Christina," He says and pulls out his phone and types in on youtube, 'vampire news broadcast.' The anchor was a guy for once and what we learned was surprising, apparently, a group of red vampires attacked a bunch of humans at a McDonalds and only one person had an actual memory of the scene, the others didn't know what happened at all but they all had severe blood loss. We also learned that two of the red vampire's names were Erin and Dallas.

On the bus back, Stark was driving fast because it was supposed to get light really soon. But instead of going to the depot, he went back to the house of night and led us to the back of the stables where the red high priestess had made an underground tunnel for meetings with the red ones at the house of night.

We saw Zoey kneeling in one corner of the tunnel, it sounded like she was crying, with a closer look, it turned out she was laughing, "Uh, Z, why are you laughing?" Stark asked

"Because, it's keeping me from crying, read my memory of the last hour and you will understand. Either way, Erin and Dallas were spotted at a McDonalds not far from here with a bunch of people who had blood loss. We need to find them and either kill them or confine them. I already have Darius looking for those two," she said.

Stark… I can't believe what I saw in Zoey's memory, it was crazy, the most recent fledgling that came here only a few hours ago, Jason, I think, had rejected the change, I guess that that meant he wasn't destined to be a vampire.

I felt a new flood of emotion from Zoey, it was like a wave of depression with a little bit of happiness. "No way are you gonna be depressed right now Z," I whispered in her ear. "How about we take a little brake from this, like call a bathroom brake or something and I'll cheer you up."

"Okay, I guess." She said, "any body who needs the bathroom before we start this meeting go now, it'll be intense." I pulled her into my arms and walked us over to a dark corner away from everyone else. I kissed her deeply, stroking her lower back.

"No, you aren't allowed to feel depressed here, Z, I will not allow it." I decided to turn on my special pervertness and stoke her boobs while I kissed her, and moved my other hand to her ass and squeezed. She squealed and swatted at my hand, instead of moving it, I made her squish into me. Doing that I had to move my hand from her boobs to her back because they were pressing against me.

She squirmed, and in her thoughts, I heard her say,_ what the hell, Stark, there are other people in the room!_ I could tell she meant for me to hear that thought. Just to prove her wrong/annoy her, I pushed her into the wall behind her and grinded my dick into her side, while kissing her lips deeply.

She growled at me through the kiss, though I could tell she was feeling pleasure from it.

"All right, all right, I'll stop. But you're mine after this meeting." I say.

"With everyone back, lets start this meeting with blunt news. An old friend of mine and my circle's has been seen, which means that she's in the area. And she attacked humans in public. Now with this news, I came to a decision, we need to find them and do something about them before they hurt any more humans, and ruin the vampire reputation."

"I also need to issue a whole school lockdown, no leaving the grounds at least. I cannot announce this to the whole school without gathering everyone, and I do not wish to disrupt routines the fledglings have acquired. I ask that you tell all the fledglings you see, and professors, please inform your students of this in tonight's classes." she paused. "good night, and merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again."

With that, She and I started walking down the tunnel to lead the others who now lived at the depot there.

ZOEY... Back in the room Stark and I share, he immediately grabs me and pins me to the bed.

"Alright, no one else is in this area of the tunnels, no more excuses, no more feeling depression, you are now mine from now until I fall asleep." He says grinning. Oh great, sometimes he doesn't sleep at all, I groan.

Stark immediately ripped away both of our clothing, "I don't want either of us to loose sleep tonight so lets make it quick." I smile st him happily as he kisses my neck, and started trailing kisses down to my belly.

"How do you do this to me? Even after a hundred years, neither of us have started to dislike each other. Sometimes I have a hard time believing it."

Just as Stark was about to go inside me, there was a massive tremor through the tunnel, Stark moved on top of me as fast as he could, so that the earths debris didn't hit me.

All at once, there was a bright flash then a massive stone cracked on Starks back, then, I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7

Kendra... Cody and I had been fooling around in our bed in the depot tunnels, where High Priestess Zoey had put us so as she could keep an eye on us. So basically, I was trying to give Cody an intense orgasm, when this huge tremor shook the earth around us. Cody was forced to go on top off me when a large piece of our ceiling fell and was about to hit me.

"Gah," He breathed out as it crushed him into me. The shaking suddenly stopped, and Cody got off of me.

I turned him around so I could see where the stones hit him. "Shit Cody, your bleeding, and it looks like you got a massive shard stuck in your side."

"Are you serious? And I was hoping we'd get to finish what we started but I guess not huh?" He said trying to distract me from is injuries. "More important, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said trying to figure out how to get the shard out. "Here let me heal you." I said, "Alright spirit, can you come and get this shard to poke its head out just a little?"

The shard instantly wiggled slightly as I felt spirit rush through me, poking a tiny bit out of the wound. Cody winced. "Even with spirit that hurt." I smiled at his back, knowing it would because it was probably charmed by something evil. I reached out and pulled. A burning feeling shot through my hand and went up my arm, making me gasp and pull away.

"What the fuck?" I didn't want to express that that had hurt me, so that was what I said, and tried again. This time it burned worse but I didn't let go, I just gritted my teeth and pulled it all the way out.

"Here, drink, it will help your wounds heal quicker." I said, putting my arms around him from behind, and bringing one of them up to his mouth, so he could bite me.

"No, I can heal fine on my own."

"Alright, prove it, stand up and walk to the curtain door and back."

"Fine," he said, annoying me a little.

When he did, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. He immediately stumbled and landed ass first on the ground, where his hand went up to his head. "Alright, if you won't let me make you not give me your blood you might as well do so."

"Hmm, should I really? You did just make a huge argument about the fact that you were absolutely 'fine'." I told him.

"Please?" He asked, making puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, I didn't know we had a puppy in here." I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine,"

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms back around his neck. But then I moved so I was sitting on him. "I honestly feel like having a bit of fun right now, wanna pretend that your an actual vampire? Cause my jugular is open and all yours."

"Sounds like fun." He tentatively moved my hair, and bit into my neck, starting to drink.

"Don't take to much, we do have class still." Cody nodded his head slightly, letting me know he agreed. I let my hands wander to his back, and felt his cuts and the big one I'd pulled the rock shard out of healing quickly, so I tapped Cody's shoulder, letting him know he was good.

Just then, HP Zoey walked in, with Stark right behind her. She saw Cody licking the spot he'd drunk from so it would heal. "How bad were his injuries?" She asked.

"Not the worst, but some of the debris had gotten stuck in his back, and it wasn't healing." I told her.

"Well, that tells us that it was enchanted."

"Yes, and the shard is over there, I'm not touching it again though, it gave off an electric current that got worse the second time I touched it."

Stark and HPZ exchanged a look, "you guys think it was that creepy discolored talking bull right?"

"We don't think, Kendra, we know. This is just the beginning. I want to have you and Cody stay close to me and Stark for a while, as in you are not aloud out of our sight. Stark, Cody and you have identical gifts, would you mind training him to use it to protect her? And that basically means the two of us will be quite close as well, I want to help Kendra learn how to use spirit as a weapon against the darkness."

Aphrodite, the prophetess walked in, "Hey, Z, I think it would be good if I helped her learn to control her visions and the pain she gets from them. Oh and I had a vision about half an hour ago, the tremors were definitely the work of the white bull, oh and Neferet is back."

Zoey, seemed like she was about to break into tears, then her face hardened, "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME? I can't have this fucking happening right now, ugh, I need a seriously hot shower." She ran out of the room, "Shaunee!" We heard.

"Fuck, Zoey never swears, something bad is definitely happening, and you two are not to leave our sight until all this shit is over." Stark said, deadpan.

Shaunee... Zoey came to my door, after she'd screamed my name.

"Z, what do need?" I asked her.

"Shaunee, I swore, and the white bull and Neferet are back. Come on, I need a seriously hot shower and then we'll need to get the circle."

"All right, thank goddess you want a hot shower right now, I've been dying to have a steamy shower in forever. Should we grab Shaylin, Stevie Rae, Kramisha, and Aphrodite? And maybe Kendra for the treat too?"

"Totally, and we need to have Cody, Darius, and Stark near by though, all this is intimidating and we really need security."

"Agreed, lets go get them. Oh, is the rest of Kendra's circle here?"

"Oh, no, they are staying in the dorms on house of night grounds, but they are in their boyfriends dorm. And I have all of the Erebus Warriors sleeping, taking shifts watching in both of the dorms."

"Sounds like you are a little over paranoid right now. But what exactly is it we're dealing with? No one's told me yet."

"Oh, you know, what we went through to get all the way through the change. The White Bull and Neferet is all."

"You serious? Girl that is like worse than bad."

"I know, and Kramisha had a poem about it, while both Kendra and Aphrodite had visions about it, so basically its confirmed."

"Damn,"

Ten minutes later, all the girls were in the depot girls shower room, and the three warriors we had there were just outside the door. It felt really good, I could tell it did for the other girls too. "Hmm, girls, should we have our warriors come in her and smex this up?"

"Eww, no way. Shaunee gross." Zoey laughed.

After our showers, we got dressed into some fresh clothes. And the guys were still outside standing there, looking really bored. "Aww, look girls, we got the pets bored." Kendra giggled.

**Alright, so I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I hope that you are all still into my stories, so yea, um, this chapter is mostly just a filler, and I am not sure how it will continue. If any of you want, I'm doing something for my fifty shades fanfic, where you guys out there can PM me descriptions for characters if any of you want your characters in it, I will give the ones I choose credit of course. And I want at least three or I am not updating for another month because I'm mean, and also grounded and am surprised I can even update this time. And would also appreciate at least four reviews, even if it only has a smiley face on it.**

**-KLM **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers, guess what I learned? Well, I'm not a huge fan of One Direction, but I know enough about them to know that the Irish one Niall loves a restaurant called Nando's. This morning, I learned from my mom that there is a Nando's in my city, I was like, holy fudge muffins! Can we go there for dinner sometime? She was all for it. My school's having a food safe course thing, and I'm upset cause I really need it, but its being given priority to the schools 'gifted students' it really pisses me off since they think they are SO much better than everyone else. I really don't like that one bit. Okay, so, I have this idea, if you want a dedication in the next chapter, leave a review guessing what the characters in this story's roles are in my real life. And if you get Cody's right, I will be beyond impressed. Read on luvlies!**

CH.8

Kendra...

"Pets?" Cody asked. I nodded my head yes. "Well we weren't ENTIRELY bored. At least I wasn't. Anyway, Kendra, come on."

"Mmmkay?" I said to him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the basement.

"Could all u people give us like a minute? Like literally a minute?" Stark nodded. What the fuck was happening?

I looked back at Zoey and the girls. They all shrugged. But she had a small smirk on her face which meant she knew, but would not tell. I looked at the warriors, Darius, the trained warrior he was, didn't show anything. Stark, on the other hand, did have a smirk on his face, as if he'd been the one to get Cody to do whatever it was he was about to do. So I just kind of shrugged to myself, and followed Cody.

The second we got down there. He knelt down, and looked up at me. First thing that came to mind was proposal, but we are way to young, and I wasn't even sure if vampires got married. Then he spoke. "Kendra, due to recent events, you are in grave danger. I will been learning about my gift and how to control it from Stark, and I was told that I need to make a choice. I did, in three weeks, I will be an official warrior of Nyx, an Erebus Warrior. And to further this, I have been told and I have come to the conclusion in my own mind that I must ask you this. Kendra, please accept my pledge as your warrior."

I was breathless. Being an Erebus Warrior meant that he could die at any time. I didn't know if I was ready to let that be a possibility. "Cody, I-I yes," was all my stuttering breath could get out. He smiled the biggest cutest smile I have ever seen. He jumped up onto his feet. And pulled me into his chest before kissing me deeply and passionately. His tongue touched my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I let him in without hesitation. As we kissed, just standing there, in the middle of the basement, I felt an unfamiliar presence walk into the room. At the same instant, Zoey, Stark, and the others all came running down.

"Erin, Dallas, don't you dare come any closer to those two!" Zoey screamed at them, I guess those are the two from the news.

Embarrassed that we were caught, I jumped backwards away from Cody, and into unfamiliar male arms. I tried to get out of them and back to a standing position near Cody, but they gained a vise like grip around my tiny body.

Stevie Rae had a horrified look on her face. "Dallas, please, for the love of the goddess let her go!"

"Hmm, no. Why do you even care about this little shit anyway? She seems worse than stupid Rephaim ever was!" He cackled loudly, before I felt sharp things pierce the skin of my neck, I felt blood being quickly drunk from the wound.

"Cody!" I cried out.

The fangs were released for a second, my blood running down my neck. "Shut up!" The guy screamed, hitting me, then he resumed drinking.

Cody took a step forward, his fists clenched tight at his sides. "Let fucking go of her."

"Come a step closer, we kill her." The one called Erin said coldly.

I saw Cody grumble, then looked pleadingly at my rapidly fading conscious eyes. _Spirit, help me get out! _I thought, and instantly felt spirit wrap around Dallas and I, he lost his grip around me, and his fangs slipped from my neck. I stumbled maybe five steps before my vision swam black, and I fell to the floor unconscious.

The last thing I felt before going completely under, were rough unfamiliar male hands pick me up carrying me somewhere. Whomever did this, I would find out in a few hours...

Stark... The second Kendra feinted, I bolted forward. We needed to get everyone to safety, Darius made me go with them, I decided I would do as I was told for once, knowing this would give Cody some experience fighting, even if he probably knows next to nothing about the stuff. Yeah, I know, I'm a retard for thinking that, but my main concern was Kendra right now.

Seeing as Cody was her consort, I'd just have to help her stay alive until Cody returned. Yes dumbass vampire fledglings die other than rejecting the change. Get over it. Zoey and the circle helped me with that.

Cody... Damn, Stark made me stay to get rid of these two. My position should be with Kendra, not in a fight I don't even know how to handle properly. Darius let me handle the chick, Erin, so I only had to struggle her against a pole, and tie a rope around her so she couldn't leave or move. I'll be honest, that was extremely hard. For a girl, she fights like a man.

"Darius, I've got her tied!" I called.

"Good, I've knocked out Dallas, so lets see how it goes from here. Zoey really needs you down there."

"Okay, and you'll watch these two until Stark or others come?"

"Indeed, now get down there." I nodded my head, and bolted down to the basement.

"Zoey, how's Kendra?" I ask hurriedly.

"Let's just say she needs blood. Like now," I didn't say anything more, I just went to her head and held it, while putting one of my wrists in front of her mouth. She instinctively bit down, painfully drawing blood. It was a good five minutes before she let go. I didn't even feel to woozy.

"Kendra, you alright?" I asked hopefully.

"I-I think so. What happened?"

"Stevie Rae's ex of a hundred years tried to kill you." Aphrodite spoke. I'd forgotten she had been standing there.

"Cody, Stark will be starting your training tomorrow, no school for a week so that you can learn to be a proper warrior. Kendra, no school for a week as well, so that you can learn from me and Aphrodite how to harness your powers." Zoey spoke authoritatively to us.

"Awesome!" I said, smiling at Stark, knowing we'd spend a long time with bows and arrows.

"Okay." Kendra said, " can we go back to sleep now? The whole being awake during daylight hours thing is fucking with my system."

"Yep, but you'll be in with us girls. We decided that we'll change the sleeping plan for a while here. All girls in one room, all boys in another, about halfway in-between the kitchen and the entrance to the depot." Zoey said.

'Cock block.' Stark, and I both whispered at the same time. All the girls just laughed at us. I blushed, but I don't know about Stark though.

Kendra's phone went off, her face was blank. At almost the same time, Zoey's phone went off. "Hey Chrissy!" "Lenobia?" I heard from both of them.

"A students rejecting the change?" "Helen's rejecting the change!?" Kendra's alarmed me. "Shit!" They both said at the same time. And hung up. Kendra came over to me, and I hugged her tightly into my body, kissing the top of her head. /i guess we'll have to wait until the morning to get all this over with. Helen had been Kendra's closest friend, I don't think she knows what she'll do without her, and what she'll do without water in her circle.

I guess there's that chance that she could become a red fledgling but no one's become one in at least a hundred years. And that had been in a different house of night, when HP Zoey was still a fledgling, and Stark had just changed into a red vampire.

**Hey Peeps! I hope this satisfies your needs till after my exams that are a week away! I can't believe I've only posted four chapters since my eighth grade exams, a whole fucking year ago! Wow, things have changed a lot since then. Well, That means not to long away from grade ten, and one less year before graduating. I don't know what I'll do after that though. MY note at the beginning still stands. I need a few laughs, since I'm really depressed right now, and your guesses of the character's roles will help! I luv you, bye for now! :D**


End file.
